


The Mother Goose K/S Edition

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Absurd, Crack, Episode: s01e09 What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Fal-tor-pan, Fluff, Gene Roddenberry - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Nonsense, Nursery Rhyme References, Parody, Poetry, Romance, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: Another find from the depths of my computer: two poems, written as K/S parodies. The first is a spoof of Edward Lear's nonsense poem "The Owl and the Pussycat" (1871); the second is based on the nursery rhyme "Mary Had a Little Lamb" by Sarah Josepha Hale (1830).Written many moons ago for a friend's zine that unfortunately never got published.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 9





	1. James Kirk and the Vulcan Spock

**James Kirk and the Vulcan Spock**

(From _Mother Goose's Guilty Pleasures of Slash_ , San Francisco: McCoy Press, 2266)

I

James Kirk and his hottie Spock boldly went

In a beautiful silver ship,

They took phaser pistols, dilithium crystals

And Crisco to heart's content.

James Kirk looked up to the stars above,

And spoke-sang a tune bizarre,

"O lovely Spocky! Ashal-veh, my love,

What a beautiful Vulcan you are,

You are,

You are!

What a beautiful Vulcan you are!"

II

To the captain Spock said, "You elegant lad!

How charmingly sweet you speak-sing!

O let us be bonded and take this to one bed:

But what shall we do for a ring?"

They shoreleft away, for a week and a day,

To the land where hot androids rock.

And there in a cave Ruk lived as sex slave

With a ring at the base of his cock,

His cock,

His cock,

With a ring at the base of his cock.

III

"Dear Ruk, are you willing to sell for one rimming

Your ring?" Said the giant, "I will."

So they took it away and got bonded next day

And they proved that they screw with great skill.

Oh, kinks they had some, and buckets of cum,

Which they ate with a runcible spork;

And hand in hand, at the galaxy's end,

They blew and rode each other's dork,

Their dorks,

Their dorks,

They blew and rode each other's dork.


	2. Decidedly Love

**Decidedly Love**

(From _Mother Goose's More Adventures in Slash_ , San Francisco: McCoy Press, 2286)

James Kirk and his first officer - both feared no pain nor woe;

Wherever Mister Spock did dare, the captain was to go.

He brought him back from death one day, which was against the rule

Of Starfleet, logic, and fate's way, but love is not time's fool.

And when the priestess turned him out, Kirk hoped and lingered near,

And waited patiently about, till Spock did reappear.

"Why does the captain love Spock so?" fans round the globe did sigh.

"The Vulcan loves James Kirk, you know," the Great Bird did reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The _Great Bird of the Galaxy_ was the nickname of Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry.


End file.
